Ilusión de Verano
by Azara1999
Summary: - Oh chicos el abuelo y yo sabíamos que lo lograríais, y pues como los cuatro estáis muy unidos y pensábamos que os echaríais de menos a causa que Antonio y Francis se van por ser monitores de un campamento, pues habíamos pensado qu- - ¡NO! ¡NO ME JODAIS QUE NOS HAS APUNTADO AL PUTO CAMPAMENTO DONDE ESTOS DOS SERÁN MONITORES! ¡ESTÁS DE COÑA LO SÉ! ¡PORQU- Prussia x Nyo!Romano
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Bien aquí dejo esta nueva historia que será un PruNyo!Mano, vamos un Prussia x Nyo!Romano, que espero que os guste, habrán más parejas dentro de la historia tanto heteros como homosexuales, bueno este es el primer capítulo donde vemos un poco la vida de Chiara, ahora os dejo la edad de los personajes que aparecen en el capitulo.

Nyo!Romano (Chiara Vargas)=16

(Feliciano Vargas)= 16

España (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo)= 21

Francia (Francis Bonnefoy)= 21

Romano (Lovino Vargas) que será el padre de los Vargas= 35

Seborga (Marchello Vargas)= 11

Imperio Romano (Rómulo Vargas) el abuelo sexy que tod s amamos~=53

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, todos sus créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

Y ahora espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Era un cálido y hermoso día en el cual… para que mentir, hace una calor de narices y encima hoy nos dan las notas del curso, o y mejor aun, nos jugamos el graduado escolar, si un día brillante, claro que sí.

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras pensaba en la regañina que me esperaba por parte del abuelo según me fueran las notas, ese viejo barbudo no me pasa ni una, además que últimamente está contento de más, y eso no es nada bueno, repito NADA BUENO… al menos para mí…

\- Sore… SORELLA!

\- WAH-..! – casi me caí de la silla del susto – Stupido! Feliciano… ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces gritando?! ¡Me has asustado maldizione!

\- Lo siento… pero es que llevo llamándote un buen rato y no me hacías caso… ve~ , no te enfades ve~ sorella~ – me dijo una vez que ya me había incorporado, abrazándome y casi llorando.

\- Uff… Dio mio a veces me pregunto qué te hice para que me dieras un hermano tan idiota, y no, no repliques nada, vamos a casa que tengo hambre.

Fuimos todo el camino 'tranquilos' bueno tranquilos… estuve todo el trayecto escuchando los ve~ de mi gemelo y otras tonterías más. Si Feliciano y yo somos gemelos, aunque yo sea una chica y él un chico, lo sé es raro, pero bueno, además que si no fuera porque físicamente somos como dos gotas de agua no creerían que seamos hermanos, pues nuestra actitud es tan diferente. Él es bueno, amable, carismático, idiota, tonto… ¿Ya he dicho idiota? Yo soy más bien arisca, pues lo admito no me fio de la gente, y esta es tan pesada que tiende a molestarme, supongo que es por eso que no tengo muchos amigos.

\- Ve~ ya estamos en casa ve~

\- ¡Feli, Chi~! – se nos lanzó encima un bastardo español

\- Suéltame ¡MALDIZIONE BASTARD!

\- Eso mon ami, suelta a mon petit Chiara que quiere venir a mis brazos – canturreó el pervertido francés.

\- No jodas… - murmuré – Bastardo retiro lo dicho no me sueltes.

\- Chi~… aiiii mi niña quiere estar con el jefe, dame un besito~

\- ¡NI LO SUEÑES!

\- Me entristecen no le dais amour al hermano Francis – y mientras lloriqueaba sacó un pañuelo y se hizo más el dramático.

\- Chico…- apareció mi abuelo envuelto en un aura tenebrosa.

Después de eso dejamos de hacer el tonto y nos fuimos a la mesa, hoy no debíamos hacer molestar al viejo, después de todo nos habían dado las notas y no es que seamos de matrículas…

Comimos mientras reíamos de los tontos comentarios de Francis y Antonio, o mientras escuchábamos las infantiles quejas de Marchello sobre los profesores, todo iba bien a hasta que mi padre que tanto nos ama, oh si nos ama tanto preguntó por nuestras notas, ni Feli ni yo las habíamos abierto por miedo, y se nos cayó el cielo encima con la maldita pregunta.

El primero en dar las notas fue Feli que saltó y lloró de alegría al ver que había aprobado todo, y que dentro del sobre estaba el simulacro de graduado escolar, el cual entregarían el verdadero meses más tarde.

Me acerqué con el sobre, estaba nerviosa, no sabía si las había aprobado todas pero tenía por seguro que castellano, matemáticas y química se me habían ido un poquito a la mierda. El viejo me las exigió, joder no podía cogerlas mi padre que no es tan estricto, no, tenía que cogerlas el viejo. Mierda me está mirando mal, joder se supone que Feliciano es más tonto que yo y ha aprobado todo…

\- Chiara… ¿Qué significa esto en Física-Química y Matemáticas?

\- Em… física yo sé que tengo que haber bajado pero seguro que he aprobado, no suspendí los exámenes… y mates… pues mates… la profesora me tiene manía eso te lo aseguro… y castellano, pues eh, fue culpa del día que no fui porque estaba mala maldizione, no sa… espera… castellano no lo has dicho… jeje – reí nerviosamente

\- … - me miró serio y su expresión cambió hasta que no podía parar de reír – Chiara per dio, tranquila tienes todo aprobado y bueno, en la única nota que tienes más baja es matemáticas con un cinco, por lo demás todo notable y sobresaliente, se nota que Antonio te ayudo bastante en historia jaja

\- Aprobé… aprobé… APROBÉ, ¡JODER! ¡LO SABÍA, PODÍA HACERLO! – grité mientras Feli, y los dos bastardos me abrazaban y saltábamos juntos mientras me felicitaban.

\- Oh chicos, el abuelo y yo sabíamos que lo lograríais, y pues como los cuatro estáis muy unidos y pensábamos que os echaríais de menos a causa que Antonio y Francis se van por ser monitores de un campamento, pues habíamos pensado qu-

\- ¡NO! ¡NO ME JODAIS QUE NOS HAS APUNTADO AL PUTO CAMPAMENTO DONDE ESTOS DOS SERÁN MONITORES! ¡ESTÁS DE COÑA LO SÉ! ¡PORQU-

\- ¡CHIARA! Pues la respuesta es sí, y me da igual lo que digas porque vas a ir, y una cosa más que no se te olvide yo soy el director del campamento cariño~

\- Eres un viejo asqueroso.

\- Y a ti te hace falta un buen lavado de boca principessa.

\- Papá y Chiara, ya está bien no quiero peleas antes de que me vaya. Y Feli, Chiara id a vuestra habitación y preparad las maletas.

\- ¿Papá y yo?

\- Marcello, mi pequeño, tu ya hiciste la maleta ayer ya que te irás con Kaelin a su casa mientras no esté, corre puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- JODER, JODER, y más JODER. No me lo creía poder, y yo que creía que por aprobar me podría pasar todo el día haciendo lo que yo quisiera, viene mi padre y el viejo y me lo joden todo, pff un maldito campamento y encima tendré al bastardo y al pervertido encima 'protegiéndome' como ellos dicen, y seguro Feliciano hace amigos en un momento y yo me quedare sola, oh si viva la vida, yo también ti amo vida mía.

Mientras hacia las maletas escuchaba como Feliciano me animaba a su manera, es realmente tonto pero consigue lo que se propone, y aunque no lo admita en voz alta me importa demasiado, me acerco a él y le abrazo, se queda estático pero pocos segundos después me devuelve el abrazo con mucha fuerza, mientras me susurra palabras cariñosas, si después de todo somos gemelos nuestra relación es especial.

Detrás de la puerta estaban Francis y Antonio se notaban por lo mal disimulados que son, pero al igual que con Feliciano por mucho que lo niegue o no lo diga en alto me importan demasiado, ellos siempre han estado para mí, incluso cuando ellos dos ha sufrido tanto, siendo dos niños huérfanos recogidos por un adulto italiano, quien fue mi abuelo.

Entraron en unos momentos más tarde pues ya no aguantaban no poder abrazarnos por nuestra lindura, en verdad son un par de idiotas, y juntos supongo que somos cuatro idiotas, una familia de idiotas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y comentar para animarme y que sepa que hay personas que leen mi historia y pueda continuarla

CIAO3~~


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA!

Después de un año en el que no tuve nada de inspiración y entre unas cosas y otras dejé abandonada esta historia, pero esta vez he decidido seguirla hasta al final y más ahora que estoy en vacaciones :)

Este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y comentéis, me gustaría saber cual es vuestra opinión y que cosas puedo mejorar.

* * *

Con mis ojos cerrados intentaba desconectar de la situación, pero me era imposible, pues el pesado de mi fratello no paraba de cantar de felicidad… MALDIZIONE! Todo esto es culpa del maldito viejo que nos apuntó al estúpido campamento, si al estúpido campamento al cual nos estamos dirigiendo.

\- Ah… - suspiré, mientras miraba a todos los que estábamos en el vehículo.

\- Chi~, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Deberías estar muy animada pasaremos todo el verano juntos! – exclamo con alegría el bastardo español.

\- Ui si, estoy tan animada por esa misma razón…

\- Ve~ sorella estaremos juntos y cantaremos, jugaremos, haremos nuevos amigos y más cosas, ¿no crees que es divertido? – dijo mientras me miraba sonriente y animado.

\- Además podre darte todo mi amour~

\- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA FRANCÉS PERVERTIDO!

\- Me alegra ver que todos estáis muy animados chicos~

\- Y una mierda… - susurré disgustada.

\- Chiara – dijo mi abuelo en tono reprobatorio, joder eso significa que me escuchó, así que opte por dormir el resto del viaje.

Después de una larga, si LARGA, hora de viaje llegamos al maldito campamento de los cojones, como el viejo es el director lo que significa que tiene privilegios, decidió que Feliciano y yo debíamos compartir cuarto, joder, si es que ni cuando no estamos en casa me libro de él.

Al entrar en la habitación me fije en ella, no es que fuera enorme, pero no estaba nada mal. Las paredes era de un color azul verdoso, con toques blancos, simulando al mar y su espuma, y tenían algunos dibujos, como personas surfeando y más, simulando al mar. Me fijé en el suelo, que estaba diseñado para simular la tierra del fondo marino. Había dos camas separadas entre ellas por un metro y poco más, parecían que estaban hechas con madera de roble, y las colchas tenían dibujos de la flora y la fauna del océano, cada cama estaba acompañada de una cómoda al igual que ellas, de madera de roble, y sobre ellas, una lámpara con forma de caracola. Después me fije en los dos armarios empotrados a la pared que parecían los cofres de un tesoro, y dos ventanas que parecían las de un barco.

Dejé las maletas a un lado, y me dejé caer sobre la cama más cercana a lo que parecía ser un balcón, vaya no me había fijado antes. Miré más alrededor del cuarto y vi dos puertas que parecían de un barco, y tenían un pequeño timón para abrirlas, me levante para mirarlas y ver que había en su interior.

Entré a la más cercana, era un cuarto de baño, las paredes y el suelo eran igual que el dormitorio, pero en esta había una sirena dibujada. El baño constaba con un plato de ducha blanco, y los cristales tenían gotas, un retrete, los dos aseos, todos eran blancos con pequeños arreglos de conchas. También había un espejo y un pequeño armario azul a su lado. Salí de allí y miré a Feliciano, al parecer la otra puerta tenía el mismo cuarto de aseo, pero con un toque más masculino. Me gustaba esta habitación, parecía traída de un sueño, una verdadera obra de arte.

\- Sorella~ me gusta mucho, es muy linda ve~ - le sonreí en respuesta mientras comenzaba a colocar mis cosas, no tenía ganas pero era eso o la furia del viejo, y ya sabemos lo que es mejor.

Tras tener todo fuimos al patio del campamento, que estaba lleno de gente, joder, con solo ver esto ya quería volver a casa… bueno para que mentir, aunque no estuviera lleno de gente quisiera volver a casa. Me fije en todos los bastardos con los que tendría que convivir, la mayoría eran españoles pero también habían bastantes ''guiris''.

\- Got, pero mira quien está aquí macha, es el adorable de Feli~ - me giré al no reconocer la voz.

\- ¡Gilbert, Eli! – gritó mi hermano mientras se colgaba de un chico y una chica, yo les miraba extrañada.

\- Feli, no pensaba que vendrías, el idiota y yo seremos monitores – dijo la chica con una voz muy amable.

\- Ve~ que bien, ya tengo ganas de empezar, ve~.

\- Feli como que soy muy asombroso te daré una información muy asombrosa… ¡INFORMACIÓN AWESOME! Mi pequeño west esta enfrente del edificio de dormitorios masculinos~ seguro que quiere verte.

\- Ve~ - dijo mi hermano en respuesta mientras se marchaba a la velocidad de la luz, como buen italiano que era.

Tras marcharse mi gemelo noté dos miradas sobre mí, miré para ver quiénes serían los dueños de estas, para ver a la chica de antes. Una joven de piel clara y ojos verdes, y sedoso pelo castaño ondulado, adornado con una flor al costado y grandes atributos. Era muy hermosa. La otra persona era un chico, de pelo plateado y ojos carmín, me quedé perdida en ellos.

\- Mon amour~

\- ¡AHH! ¡QUITA BASTARDO PERVERTIDO! – grité al notar como Francis me abrazaba por detrás.

\- Oh~ vamos se que lo deseas~ - mierda no podía soltarme de él – oh, hola Gilbo, Eli, os presento a la pequeña Chiara Vargas.

\- ¿Vargas? – pregunto el chico de ojos rojos.

\- Vaya, así que tú eres la hermana de Feli, es un placer yo soy Elizabeta una amiga de tu hermano – me dijo la chica con una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Un placer… - miré a otro lado sonrojada, para después sentir como Francis me soltaba.

\- Él es mon ami Gilbert, el hermano mayor del amigo de Feli, Ludwig, ya sabes de cuando estuvo en Austria – me contó el francés, mientras yo miré al albino un tanto desconfiada.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al campamento SOL DE VERANO para jóvenes! Este año decidimos que los monitores serían de las mismas edades que vosotros chicos, para que haya más confianza, además que se harán pequeños grupos de ''alumnos'' y monitores y con ellos se harán todas las actividades. Los grupos ya están hechos, solo debéis dirigiros al lugar que dice la nota que os entregamos al entrar, y eso es todo… ¡AHORA A DIVERTIRSE SE HA DICHO! – dijo el abuelo con tono galante y jovial, mierda esto no me olía nada bien.

Tras mirar al lugar donde debía ir, vi que era el patio, así pues con parsimonia y después de haber perdido al gabacho y sus amigos, me dirigí al lugar, donde me encontré con las personas que haría el equipo, mierda, esto no es posible, este viejo solo quiere joderme viva… ¡JODER!

* * *

Y aquí finalizo el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Y bien, ¿quienes creéis que están en el equipo de Chiara? Comentad sugerencias, ya tengo el equipo medio hecho y me gustaría que vosotros me dijerais más personajes, para completar huecos.

Bueno en fin un placer, y nos vemos!


End file.
